There's More To Life Then Just An Apple
by teamcedward
Summary: This version of Twilight will become sick and twisted in every way possible.


**Hey ya'll this is my first chapter of my twisted story of the Twilight Saga. **

**It's my first Fanfic so write whatever comes to mind, if you have any idea's you want to see happen just let me know.**

**You should know someone's gettin' knocked up and it ain't Bella. **

**P.S I am truley inspired but a great amazing author _twilightmitten_'s. Go CHECK out her story _What to do_?**

**P.S.S If anything is bolded in the chapter, that came from the true soul _twilightmitten_'s! **

**P.S.S.S I made a little joke and then made it into an amazing paragraph! XD**

**P.S.S.S.S CHECK OUT HER STORIES! **

**S.M owns Twilight, I don't... dayum. **

**Flight**

"Bye sweetheart don't worry you'll have a great trip. Make sure to call me when you get there." My mom shouted at me as I was getting checked in security. I hadn't seen my dad in so long. It almost felt like forever.

"Miss, miss" I snapped back to reality. "Miss you have pepper spray in your bag we're going to have to confiscate it." The security man said. Even though I hadn't seen my dad, doesn't mean he took the time to make sure to call me and tell me to always have some pepper spray handy.

"Oh," I said pretending as if I didn't know it was there. "Is that all?" he nodded and allowed me to pass through.

It felt like days waiting to board my plane. I sat there waiting. I could feel someone watching me, staring at me, eyes hooked on, like the look my mom had when she married Phil. I whipped my head backwards to see an old man looking in my direction. **I rose from my seat I turned around and decided it would be funny to see his expression if I "dropped" something. I dropped it and casually bent down to pick it up. I stayed bent over a little longer than necessary so he could ogle over my booty. And then I shot up like in **_**Legally Blonde,**_ **bend... and snap! **But enough fun I was intrigued there were so many interesting individuals. In particularly the flight to Italy. They were clean, persistent, wearing these dark cloaks. It was strange. I examined them.

"Gate 6 to Forks is now boarding." I stood up and started heading to the entrance, as I tripped over my converse shoelace. Luckily someone caught me.

"Careful there, you don't want to get hurt on your way to Forks." A man with so much passion in his face, his hair dark, tan face, big arms, but almost like a child. He was like a God, he was, beautiful. "You are going to Forks I'm assuming because you did kind of fall into that direction" pointing his way to Gate 6.

"Yeah, thank you-"

"Jacob," staring at me, like he knew me. "You're Charlie's daughter right?" he said with a smirk on his face.

"Yeah, you, you know him?" I said a bit creeped out. I think he could feel my emotion when I spoke back. Because his beautiful grin erased of his face, vanished, it was painful. "Are you two friends, co-workers?" I said so he wouldn't feel ashamed or however he felt. His face lit up again.

"Come on I can't believe you don't remember me, Jacob Black, we used to throw our mud pies at each other." He said playfully.

I was confused "Oh yeah of course the throwing." But he had features I recognized. "And being as clumsy as me I wouldn't be surprised if it was throwing and falling. Anyways how long have you been in Phoenix for?"

"Not long I just got here today, your dad wanted to make sure you got home safe and asked me to come and retrieve you." He answered turning around and grabbing my carry on. He made me sound like a dog. "Let me see your ticket, seat 13 B?"

"Is there something wrong with that?" I asked confused.

"Not at all I'm 13 A." He said winking at me.

"Aren't you too young for me?" I said jokingly, why would I care I could see myself with him, at any age. As we walked together down the tight hallway to the plane, I couldn't keep my eyes off of him. He was delicate like rose petals, but masculine like the stem. He was perfect.

"Seat 13 B go straight down and on your left." The flight attendant pointed out to us. US how it rolled off my tongue. As we got further in the plane, there was a breeze that shot up my spine. I was cold. And it wasn't the shivers that ran up my spine because of the chills I got from Jacob. It was the air vent above us.

"Isabella"

"Bella" I corrected him.

"Sorry, but are you cold, is it because you have the hots for me, and you can't stand it" he said flashing a smile in my direction.

"Sorry I'm not attracted to heartless, cocky, souls" I said as a "comeback". He rolled his eyes and put my luggage in the over head compartment. I scouted in to the window; staring at the night sky that covered the city of Phoenix like a blanket it was a blanket that protected the Earth from the Sun.

"Bella, are you still cold?" Jacob asked unzipping his sweater. Before I could answer he handed it to me. I stared at him for a moment he reminded me of that blanket, I felt he protected me, not from the Sun, but he was there and always would be.

"Ladies and gentlemen if you could focus on the flight attendants in front of you they will show you the procedures you will perform if you are in any emergency. Or there is a pamphlet in one of the seats in front of you, thank you for flying with us, please enjoy. " the mono-tone voice instructed. I could see Jacob watching the performance, what a shocker it was a pretty girl, so I reached for my pamphlet, however it wasn't in there so I decided to borrow Jacob's.

At that moment we had both reached for it and our hands touched, I could feel a spark running through my body. We looked deep into each other's eyes, I saw us in his reflection.

"Man do I look good" Jacob announced looking deeply into my eye at his reflection. I felt humiliated but that didn't stop me I felt something and I think he did too. "Did you want the pamphlet?"

I nodded, really not even interested in the pamphlet. I just wanted to feel him again, see him again, and think about him again. "Thanks" I smiled. As the flight attendants began to buckle in I knew we were about to lift off, I was excited another memory with Jacob. The air rushing from the propellers, I was terrified. I wanted to be safe again. As we were flashing by the scenery of Phoenix I noticed I was warm, my hand. Jacob had reached for it, at that moment I felt well, safe.

Well I hope I'm not just writing to myself and I hope someone might read this , that was ma first Fanfic and well I'm happy :)

If you wanna see something completly different happen let me know, maybe Edward cheats, or Jacob gets someone pregnant (foreshadowing ;), or, or even Bella dies! Just let me know :)

Shanks


End file.
